the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphire City
A city located somewhere in the USA, the main location of most Supermoms stories. This article mostly lists civilian characters, living and working in Sapphire City. Sapphire City Administration Mayor *(former mayor) *Anastasia Dux Sapphire City Police Department Eric Thomas Police officer, partnered with Corazon Cortez. Serious and responsible, he often has to control Corazon's aggressive tendencies. He's a widowed middle aged man, and has become one of Diva's romantic interests. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #2, Diva #1, Sig Rune #1, Mend ##1-2.'' Corazon Cortez Police officer, partnered with Eric Thomas. A badass cop who doesn't take shit from anybody. She's the "bad cop" to Eric's "good cop". Has a profound dislike for superheroes, for an unexplained reason. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #2, Diva ##1-2, Sig Rune #1, Mend ##1-2.'' Sapphire City Magnet School Administration *Headmaster *Maurice Stonewall ''Appearances: Sig Rune #2.'' *(current headmistress) Teachers *Ms. Odinsdottir – history, mythology *Chun Tae – physical education Other staff *Jeanne Pendragon – librarian Students *Nelly ''Appearances: Supermoms #3.'' *Supermoms' and Mothers of Evil's kids Multinational Intellectual Logistics & Financing Board of Directors *Chief executive officer: Leonard Drakethorpe **CEO's Secretary: Carrie Calstaff *Chief security officer: James T. Christmas Financial Department *Head of Department: Beverly Banks Research & Development Division *Head of Department: Dr. Bushnell (currently on leave) *Lead Scientist of Lab 001: Kim Ujifusa *Lead Scientist of Lab 002: Barbara Bushnell Channel 69 Clint McGrath A veteran of Sapphire City journalism. During the Teen Queens' heyday he often covered their adventures as a reporter, and used to be the usual butt of Tropica's pranks and jokes. That's why he can emphasize with Buzz Edison, even though the woman's jokes have gotten... a bit less innocent. Clint now has a popular talk show on prime time TV. ''Appearances: Star-Striker #1, Star-Striker #1 Condensed.'' Buzz Edison A young 20-something reporter, spunky and inquisitive but still a bit inexperienced. Tropica loves to toy with the young man, employing all heavy flirting techniques she knows to make him embarrassed, preferrably during a live report. ''Appearances: Supermoms #1, Diva #1 (mentioned), Tropica ##1-2, Mrs. Evil #1.'' Tropica01x.jpg|Tropica with Buzz Edison Tropica03.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Tropica with Buzz Edison Mike the Cameraman Buzz's assistant. ''Appearances: Supermoms #1.'' "Super Powers" Yoga & Pilates The Teen Queens' HQ was situated in the Teen Queens Mountain. But after the team disbanded, the Mountain was repossessed by the city, and later turned into an office building. After the Supermoms assembled, they knew they couldn't get it back so they had to search for a new HQ that would be secret enough to protect it from the villains. Eventually, they settled on creating a brand new hi-tech HQ disguised as a yoga & pilates club. That way it won't raise any suspicion both in Sapphire City's general populace, and in the Supermoms' families who wouldn't see anything out of ordinary with their wives and mothers spending time doing yoga & pilates. Taekkyon Tiger plays the role of the club's trainer, as well as actually providing training for the Supermoms. Other Citizens Victoria "Vicky" Timberlake As a teenager, Vicky used to be Beverly Banks' worst rival in high school. Beverly would meet her again decades later, after she learned that Victoria was Steve Banks' first wife. This news comes as a shock for Beverly who hasn't seen Victoria since school and hasn't gotten over her contempt and resentment towards her. The two women at first react very negatively to each other, but that changes later when they have to survive and escape an unexpected supervillain attack together. That shared experienced leads to them bonding and even becoming best friends, much to Steve's horror. vicky01.jpg|Vicky Timberlake Society of Concerned Unrelenting Mothers An organization whose stated goal is to protect the children of Sapphire City from anything they deem harmful or offensive – including Supermoms in their skimpy superhero outfits. They're not villains, but can be a major pain in the ass for our heroes. Appearances: Supermoms #3. Mend's Paranoid Neighbor A weird guy who lives next door to Mend and her family. He's obsessed with finding out superheroes' and supervillains' secret identities. He is very paranoid, so he suspects almost everyone based on the most far-fetched "evidence". Ironically, the only people he never ever suspects of being secretly superheroes or supervillains are his good neighbors, Anne-Marie Stephens and Donald Bernstein. Other Cities 500 miles to the south of Sapphire City lies the city of Santa Esmeralda. It's the site of the last major superhero convention, HeroCon, which is organized by the retired superhero White Dragon and his wife Nefertiti Brown. Supermoms, as well as some other characters, visit HeroCon in Supermoms #3. Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Female Category:Male